My New Life
by Mystery-Girl-BVB
Summary: When Edward left Bella she didn't fall into a deep depression. She eventually graduated and moved to New York to work for Tony Stark aka Iron Man. In New York she meets new friends but also a certain vampire clan returns.
1. Proluge

_**My New Life-Prologue**_

 _ **Bella's point of view:**_

It has been six years since Edward left me in the forest lost, alone, heart broken, and alone. Sam found me in his wolf form along with Paul. They returned me home where I went into depression for about half a year. Then I got my life back together. I graduated high school with honors and as class valedictorian along with Jessica. I went to Harvard University on full scholarship and graduated with honors and valedictorian once again. I moved to New York when I was offered a job here by Tony Stark. I am his secretary. About three months into working with him since I am too observant for my own good I figured out who he is. He is the Iron Man. When I confronted him about it he didn't deny it and just said that i am very observant. After a month since I figured out who he was i started to grow feelings toward him. I never would have thought that he would return those feelings. When he asked me out i was in my office doing some paper work when suddenly there was a knock at my door. When I opened the door in walked a delivery man with five bouquet of roses. One was red , another were white, another were blue, another were yellow, and the last set was pink. The blue ones had a note to them and the note said _Meet me on the building's roof at lunch time. Don't be late ~T.S ._ When I arrived to the rooftop there stood Tony I was about to ask him what's going on but all he did was point up. When I looked there was a sky writer writing _Bella will you go out with me and be my girlfriend._ I was at a lost for words and all I could do was nod i never thought he would return my feelings. Ever since then we have been together happily and we eventually moved in together. About 4 months after living together he proposed to me and we are now engaged. I have no idea what the future has in store for us now I guess we will see.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Bella's point of view**_

I woke up in bed alone this morning wondering where Tony could be. With that thought in my mind I walked into the bathroom to freshen up. After taking a shower I got dressed I didn't have any work today so it was sort of a lazy day. After I was all dressed I made my way downstairs towards the kitchen. When I got close to the kitchen to I could see Tony in front of the stove cooking us breakfast. Since Tony hadn't yet noticed my presence, I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, like he does to me when I cook and don't notice he's behind me. That seemed to get Tony's attention because he turned around and wrapped his arms around me. He smiled at me before kissing my forehead and turning around to turn off the stove before facing me again.

"What are you doing up?" He asked me

"Was i not supposed to wake up yet?" I asked him

"No you are not supposed to be awake yet" He said

"And why is that?" I asked him

"Because I was going to surprise you with a lovely breakfast in bed today my angel" He said using the nickname he had given me once we had started dating

"That's so sweet of you my love" I replied

"You look good today by the way well, you would look good in anything" He said

"Thank you and so would you love, now what have you made for breakfast?" I asked him

"Well I have made some blueberry pancakes with some orange juice, and some fresh fruit on the side." He replied

"That sounds delicious love, will you be joining me for this lovely meal?" I asked him

"Of course I will join you why wouldn't I want to join my beautiful fiancée" He replied

"I honestly still can't believe that we are getting married, it seems like a dream that I never wanna wake up from" I told him

"Well you better believe it because I am never going to let you go" He said

"I love you Tony" I said to him

"I love you to Bella" He replied and gave me a quick kiss before we started to eat our breakfast

"So what are you going to do today" I asked

"Well after breakfast I am going to take you you to the park with the rest of the team" He said

"I would love that I haven't seen the rest of the team in a while" I said to him

"They're all going to come here then we are all going to head to the park" He mentioned

"Sounds good to me, Natalia and me may even sneak off and go shopping" I said to him

"And what would you buy?" He asked

"Well we would go to Hot Topic, H&M, Hollister, Wet Seal, and American Eagle" I told him

"Why so few shops this time, you guys would always go to like every store in the mall" He said

"Well because after we are done shopping we will go around town looking for things that I like for the wedding" I answered


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bella's point of view**_

After breakfast I went back upstairs to change ( dont_know/set?id=169432649) so that we can head to the park when the others arrive. It is such a beautiful day today so what better way to spend it than at the park. While I was doing my makeup I heard the door open and someone walk in. I looked behind me and saw Tony just standing there looking at me. I smiled at him and went back to finish my makeup. When I was putting all of it back I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I finished putting everything back where it belongs, I turned around to face him in his arms still, I gave him a quick peck on his lips and went to put on my shoes.

"Do you a date for the wedding yet angel?" He asked

"Not an actual date yet...but I was thinking about maybe having the wedding sometime in spring, maybe around mid April" I told him

"Sounds good angel, whatever you want you shall get my love" He said

"Have you finished the report that is due tomorrow for work?" I asked him

"Yes, of course?" He said

I couldn't tell if he was lying or not so I decided to ask someone I trust

"JARVIS, has Tony finished the report that is due tomorrow" I asked him

"No Ms. Bella sir Tony has yet to finish his report" He said to me

I looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow while he was smiling sheepishly

"Tony" I said

"Yes" He answered while inching towards the door

"Why didn't you finish the report" I asked

"Because I was busy spending time with my lovely fianceé" He said with his hand on the door knob

"You are such a liar" I said to him

I chased him around the house for a while before I managed to jump on his back that caused him to fall on the couch face first

"You are going to stay here so that you can finish that report, the guys will stay here as well so that they will help you" I said

"What, why?" Said Clint

"Because I say so, and you all will stay here and help him, no if's, and's, or but's" I say

When they all started to mumble under their breath I knew I had won

"Now you boys stay here, while Nat and I go shopping" I said while getting off of Tony

"Alright angel have a good time, take your time in choosing things for the wedding" Tony said before giving me a quick peck on the lips

"Will do see you later guys" I told them while grabbing Nat's arm and dragging her with me

"So which one of the car's are we going to be taking?" Natasha asked me

"We are going to be taking your favorite car Nat" I told her

"Can I drive?" She asked knowing I would say yes

""Of course you can Nat don't you always drive it" I said to her

She laughed and ran to the car while I just took my time getting there

"Hurry up girl" Nat said to me

I just laughed and got into the passenger side of the car. Once I was inside and buckled up Nat speed off to the mall we always go to. Nat was going so fast that we made it to the mall in record time with her driving.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Bella's point of view**_

Once we got to the mall in record time we got out and entered the mall

"So where to first Izzy?" Nat asked me

"How about we go into Hot Topic" I said

"Yes, you know how much I love that store it is my life" Nat stated

"Well what are we waiting for come on, let's go" I said pulling her along

Once we made it to to Hot Topic I automatically went to the band merch. I grabbed one My Chemical Romance shirt. I didn't have the ouija board one. I also grabbed a Pierce the Veil shirt, 3 Sleeping With Sirens shirts, and 4 Black Veil Brides shirts, a pair of Jack Skellington boots/slippers, and 2 Supernatural bracelets as my purchase. Once we finished there we decided to head to H&M next. Then we headed to Hollister, Wet Seal, and American Eagle. After about three hours of shopping we went to the food court. I got myself some chicken strips from Chick-Fil-A while Nat got some orange chicken and a philly cheese steak. We found a table by the window and started to eat our food, we both shared the orange chicken that Nat got. When I got up to throw away my trash I felt as if someone was watching me. I looked around me and couldn't see anyone, that is until my eyes fell upon a table with familiar looking people. It couldn't be them what would they be doing in such a public place. Then their golden eyes fell onto mine. I knew it was them. It seemed that we had been staring for a while because the rest then turned to look at me. I snapped out of my state and returned to Nat, still feeling uneasy I need some sort of distraction. Me and Nat decided to divide and conquer so I went off looking for things for the wedding while listening to Black Veil Brides' "Rebel Yell". I walked into a floral shop and looked for flowers I wanted my bouquet made of. I was walking around when I saw the flowers I wanted, I ordered the flowers that had caught my eye. they were red roses with white casablanca lilies. I of course didn't give them a date because we still haven't decided on one yet. Having finished that I walked out of the shop satisfied with my option. I walked around the mall some more but I couldn't find anything else that caught my eye. I decided I was done here so I went to find Nat and go home. While I was walking around looking for Nat I found her in American Eagle, but before I could go in tough I was pulled into another store. I was about to yell at whoever it was until I noticed the person.

"What do you want" I sneered

"Oh, nothing at the moment I am just giving you a message to give to my dear brother" He replied calmly

"You won't get away with everything that you are doing" I replied

"That's what I am doing, I have gotten everything I ever wanted, except for one thing" He said

"And what would that one thing be?" I asked

"You my dear, it is you" He said into my ear

"Why do you want me?" I asked him

"You're beautiful my dear, you deserve to be treated the finest, you deserve to be treated like a queen" He said

"You will never get me, they will stop you then you won't be able to bother me" I said

"You don't know what I am capable of my dear, I have some very strong allies, allies that you wouldn't want to mess with" He said

With that being said he faded into the crowd

' _What do you mean'_ I thought


	5. Chapter 4

_**Bella's point of view**_

After my little encounter with him I rushed to find Nat, I was a bit scared. I finally found Nat in a new store, unfortunately all of the Cullens were there as well. I rushed over to Nat the Cullen's were on the other side of the rack but I didn't care. She must have noticed my urgence because she turned her attention to me.

"Izzy what's wrong" She asked

"He's here Nat" I told her knowing she would know who I;m talking about

"What but he hasn't been seen in months, why now?" She said

"I don't know Nat but after what happened I'm scared and worried Nat" I told her

"What did he say" She asked

I was about to tell her until I noticed the Cullens were listening to our conversation

"I'll tell you back at the tower" I told her

She nodded and we headed back to the car. We put our stuff in the back and quickly got in. As we were driving back I called Tony and told him and the guys to meet u sin the lab. Once we arrived at the tower we rushed inside and headed straight towards the lab. When we arrived the guys were all already there.

"hey what's going on, why did you want us all here?" Clint asked

Before Nat answered him I held up a finger to stop her and walked over to the keyboard. I typed in the code that only Tony and I know that locks the room, makes it sound proof, and it fogs up the glass so no one can look in. After I finished I walked back to the group and motioned for Nat to continue

"We have a big problem" She said

"And what might that problem be" Thor asked

"He is back, he approached Izzy while we were at the mall" Nat answered

After that they all looked shocked and after a while Tony rushed over to me checking to see if I was ok"Are you ok, did he hurt you, I'll kill him if he put his filthy hands on you" Tony said in a rush

"I'm fine it's just some things he said" I told him

"What did he say to you" He asked worriedly

Instead of answering him I took off the small microphone and video camera that Tony makes sure I wear whenever I go out, for my safety. After I got them off I plugged them into the computer. I played it for them and waited for their reaction.

"He won't put his filthy hands on you if I have have anything to do with it" Tony said, you can just feel his anger in his voice

"We have to show this to Director Furry" Nat said

"This is personal now, he is threatening to kidnap one of our loved ones" Steve said

"What if he approaches lady Izzy again and decides to harm her?" Thor asks

"I'll be ok Thor you guys don't have to worry about me" I said

"I beg to differ Izzy, you are a danger magnet to anything out there" Clint said

"That's not true" I said, even though I knew I was lying through my teeth

They all gave me a look that says 'oh really'

"Ok so maybe I am but what are we gonna do about this situation" I said

"I don't know but we'll have to think of something soon" Tony said

"That we must" replied Steve


	6. Chapter 5

_**Bella's point of view**_

"In the meantime you aren't going anywhere by yourself" Tony said

"What, why?" I asked

"Because if you are with a companion my brother will not go near you, he wants no one to know where he is located" said Thor

"OK fine but for now Tony and me need our rest we both have busy days tomorrow" I said

"We do?' Tony asked

"Yes, we do yo have a important meeting tomorrow and I have to show those schools around tomorrow" I said

"Oh yeah I forgot all about that, well in that case we must get our rest to be energized tomorrow don't we" He says

I nod and then he walks over to me and picks me up bridal style and starts walking out of the room with me laughing all the way.

"Later guys you know the way out, make sure to lock up" Tony says behind him to the team

When we got to our room Tony put me down on the bed and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. While he was in the shower I changed into my pajamas and got settled into bed. After a while Tony came out in his pajamas and got into bed as well. We cuddled and eventually drifted off to sleep.

 ***THE NEXT MORNING***

I woke up to my alarm and saw that Tony was still asleep so I decided to let him sleep some more so i quietly got out of bed and took a shower. After my shower I got dressed ( lazy_day/set?id=161682981) and went to the kitchen to start making breakfast for Tony and me. After making scrambled eggs, some bacon, toast, and Tony's coffee I set the table. While I was doing so I heard a just woken up Tony stumble around upstairs. I had just finished setting up the table when Tony made his way into the kitchen.

"Morning sleepyhead" I said

"Morning, why didn't you wake me up angel, I didn't even hear the alarm" He said

"I didn't wake you up because you looked so peaceful, so I decided to let you sleep a while longer" I said

"You're so good to me" Tony said

I just laughed and sat down to eat with Tony. We went over what each of us had to do today. After I got to changed ( dont_know/set?id=189067869) I headed back downstairs to make sure we had everything we needed. After a while Tony came downstairs and we went to work. When we got there Tony headed to his office taking my purse with him because I had to start giving the school's their tours. That is how my day went, right now it's the afternoon and I'm waiting on the last school to arrive for their tour. When the group arrived I noticed that it was Forks High School, I was shocked when I saw that the Cullens were there. Even Carlisle and Esme were there, I quickly got my composure back and introduced myself. About through the tour I looked at the group and noticed this tall man wearing all black. I noticed that he didn't belong to the tour because he wasn't wearing the wristband like the rest of the group.

"Excuse me sir but may I help you?" I asked him

"As a matter of fact you can, by coming with me" He said


	7. Chapter 6

_**Bella's Point of view**_

"What do you mean sir?" I asked

Before I knew it I was tied up with something green and glowing. The man took off his long black trench coat along with his hat. That's when I got a better look at him.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?" I asked him

"That my dear is for me to know and for you to never find out He said

I looked over to the group and saw them all tied up as well

"Let them go they didn't do anything, it's me that you came for" I said

"That's where you're wrong my dear you see they did do something. They watched therefore they are witnesses, and I can't have any of those" He said

Before he could do anything I remembered that Tony had installed JARVIS everywhere.

"JARVIS lockdown, code black" I practically screamed

The next thing that happened was that the lights darkened and I could hear everything lock along with the blinds lowering

"Now love what have you done?" He asks

"Wouldn't you like to know" I told him

What a code black does is that it locks and shuts down everything. It also sends a distress signal out to every avenger.

"Turn off whatever you have done love, I don't want to harm such a fair maiden"He said

"Let go of the group and maybe I'll consider turning it off" I said, He just started to laugh

"I'm not sure if you've noticed love, but you are in no position to be making commands. Now this is the last time I'll say this, turn off whatever it is you initiated!" He said angrily yelling in the end

Next thing I knew something was shot at him and he flew a good distance away from me. I looked around and saw Tony all suited up with the rest of the team behind him.

"It's about time you guys showed up" I told them

"Hey I was in a meeting" Ironman said

"Forgive us fair Izzy for the man of Iron was the one we were waiting for" Thor said

Before anyone else could say anything I was being lifted up off of the ground

"What's happening?" I asked

"You made me do this love, I didn't want to harm you but you've pushed me to far" He said

" **PUT HER DOWN NOW!** " Screamed Ironman

"Are you sure you want me to put her down Ironman" He said

What I hadn't noticed was that he had somehow opened up a window and was now holding me outside of the were on the highest level and if he were to drop me….well I guess it's safe to say that I would die on impact, I could see the people on the ground stopping and staring at with fright clear in their eyes.

"Don't you dare drop her" Ironman said

"Oh but you wanted me to put her down just a few seconds ago" He said with a smirk

"How did you even get in here anyway" Black Widow asked

"Yeah this place has heavy security" Hawkeye mentioned

"Well lets just say I had some help from someone that work here" He said

"Who helped you in, everyone here would never let you in here" Ironman said

"Except me" A familiar feminine voice said


End file.
